


Grey Jedi

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Erza just can't figure him out.





	Grey Jedi

Erza was uncertain about what to make of the Grey Jedi that had joined their ranks. He slept too much, he was cynical, he was both cold and emotional at the same time, he could be kind and cruel in the same breath, his abilities with makeup far exceeded her own, he sought her out way more than the others, she couldn't see his intentions at all and… even after two years, she still had no idea why Midnight was even on their side.

Well, there was just no helping it, she concluded. There was nothing for it but to continue her observation until she understood.


End file.
